


Sick Days

by iloveitblue



Series: Not a prompt [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint forces Phil to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

"Phil, no" Clint said, easing the older man back into the bed.

"But- I have to-" Phil protested weakly.

"You have to rest. Pepper says you have to avoid work until your temperature goes back down." Clint murmured as if he memorized the phrase.

"But SHIELD-"

"SHIELD can survive without you for a few days." Phil scoffed and Clint smiled at him. "Yeah. you’re right. they probably won’t. But you won’t even be able to go to work if you push yourself even more."

Phil nodded and let himself be tucked into the bed. After tucking him in, Clint asked. “Is that warm enough?” Phil nodded again. “Good. I’ll go cook you some soup, okay? Just rest for me.” Clint patted his head and went to the door. 

"Clint?"

"Yes, Phil?" 

"Thank you."

Clint smiled at him. “You’re Welcome, Phil.”

"And Clint?"

"Yes, Phil?"

Phil yawned and turned to his side, mumbling “‘Love you”

Clint stood by the door, face flushed. Phil just told him he loved him. Phil Coulson, Agent of SHIELD, Clint’s handler, the man Clint has been pining over since he first came to SHIELD. Phil Coulson just said  _he loved Clint._

_Holy Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/83191068616/phil-no-clint-said-easing-the-older-man-back)


End file.
